Play
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Air itu sangat susah untuk diajak bermain. Tapi Api selalu tak pernah absen untuk mengajaknya bermain, hingga suatu hari ia mulai menyerah untuk mengajak Air lagi... OOC, Sho-Ai, Non-cest Yang mau baca silahkan :3


Play

Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi milik animonsta, saya cuma pinjam.

Cerita punya saya, Coffey Milk

Air x Api

Rated T

OOC, Non-cest, Sho-ai, Typos, dsb, RnR!

.

.

.

Air itu sangat susah untuk diajak bermain, yang sering dilakukannya itu kebanyakan baca buku, kalau nggak ya, tidur. Tapi Api selalu tak pernah absen untuk mengajaknya bermain setiap bel pulang sekolah selesai berkumandang.

"Air, ayo main!" seru Api padanya.

Air menatapnya malas, "Nggak ah, aku mau pulang." Ucapnya.

"Aah, ayolah, sesekali!" seru Api.

Air menggeleng. Api cemberut, Air memang susah sekali untuk diajak bermain, dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Api menyerah dan pergi.

Air merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya lalu beranjak pulang.

.

.

"Air, ayo ke game center!" seru Api.

"Aku ada keperluan setelah ini." Jawab Air.

.

.

"Air! Ayo main!" seru Api.

"Nggak mau, besok ulangan." Air menjawab.

.

.

"Aiiirrrr…. Banguun… sudah beeelll…." Api mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu.

Air lalu terbangun, menatap Api dengan wajah suntuk lalu kembali tidur.

"Hrrrr…."

Rahang bawah Api jatuh.

.

.

"AIIIIIIRRR~!"

Air tak mendengar panggilan Api karena menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali Api mengajak, Air selalu mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut dengannya. Bagi Api, Air itu terlalu apatis, tidak hanya di waktu dia mengajak pemuda kalem itu bermain tapi juga sewaktu dia berulah untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya pada Air, istilah mudahnya, cari perhatian.

Tapi tetap saja, Air tidak bergeming, melirik saja tidak. Api menghela napas berat, perasaannya bagai kandas di ujung jalan.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Api melirik kearah Air yang sedang mencatat tulisan yang ia lihat di papan tulis. Api menatap meja di hadapannya, kalau ia mengajak Air lagi sudah tentu Air tak akan ikut dengannya. Api menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Untuk kali ini ia tidak akan mengajak Air lagi.

.

.

.

Klontang!

Air mengambil susu kotak dari vending machine di depannya. Dibukanya kotak susu itu dan segera meminumnya. Ia melanjutkan jalannya, sambil sesekali menguk susu.

Ia menatap langit, berpikir mengapa Api tidak mengajaknya bermain seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Air kembali meneguk susu. Terngiang di pikirannya ajakan dan wajah kecewa Api saat ia menolak ajakannya. Dan hari ini Api tidak lagi mengajaknya bermain, tak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia sudah tau apa penyebabnya. Karena ia selalu menolak ajakan Api.

Ia juga teringat akan keributan yang disebabkan Api baru-baru ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Api berbuat seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa semua keributan itu seperti ditunjukkan untuknya, dari Api. Air mendengus, lalu terkekeh. Diteguknya sekali lagi susu dari kotak, dan menggerutu saat mengetahui kotak itu telah kosong.

Ia melempar kotak itu ketempat sampah yang ada di pinggir jalan, lalu kembali melangkah. Lama ia melewati beberapa rumah yang berderet, kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Dilihatnya Api di taman itu, duduk diatas ayunan yang bergerak pelan, tampak melamun.

Air mengerjap, memandang bingung kearah Api yang jelas tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang pemuda yang biasanya hiperaktif itu dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Menatapnya datar.

Api masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Kepala Api tertunduk dalam, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Air menatap langit, lalu kembali menatap punggung Api di hadapannya. Punggung itu bergetar pelan, Air tidak mengerti kenapa.

Air menarik pegangan ayunan yang diduduki oleh Api agak jauh, lalu mendorongnya. Api memekik kaget dan dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya.

"A—Air!" teriaknya, ada bekas air mata di matanya, kini Air mengerti kenapa.

Api menatap ayunan yang ia duduki berayun kencang, ia berusaha menghentikannya, tapi begitu kakinya akan menyentuh tanah, Air kembali mendorong ayunannya.

"Ber—berhenti, Air!" seru Api, tidak terima.

Air seolah tak mendengar, ia terus mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Api. Api menggerutu kesal, tapi ia tersenyum kecil. Diliriknya Air yang tampak fokus mendorong ayunan yang ia duduki.

Api tertawa, entah kenapa. Air tersenyum tipis, ia tak lagi mendorong ayunan itu. Ayunan itu masih berayun cepat dan Api kembali lagi berusaha untuk menghentikan laju ayunan itu.

Ayunan berhenti. Kaki Api akhirnya memijak pada tanah. Api berdiri menghadap kearah Air. Dan tubuhnya sedikit oleng, akibat ayunan tadi. Air dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Api mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis kearah Air. Air tertegun.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tadi nangis, terus ketawa, habis itu senyum gak jelas." Celetuk Air.

Api tertegun, senyumnya sirna, "Tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

Air menggeleng, Api cemberut. Air mencubit bibir Api, Api mendengus kesal, ditepisnya tangan Air dari bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" serunya.

Air mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Api.

"Kebetulan lewat taman ini, sekalian aja nyamperin kamu." Jawab Air.

Api mentapnya tak percaya, "Ha? Kau bercanda?" tanyanya.

Air menggeleng.

"Kenapa pula kau mau repot-repot nyamperin aku?" tanya Api.

Air terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawabnya.

Api tertegun, "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Air mengangguk, "Iya, kamu. Seorang penggalau hiperaktif yang sukanya mengganggu kehidupanku dengan terus mengajakku bermain." Jawab Air panjang.

Api terkejut, tersinggung, "Apa katamu?!"

Air diam, Api mencengkeram kerah jaket Air, menatap pemuda itu sengit. Lalu setelah keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, Api melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ah, sudahlah," Lirih Api, "terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.." lanjutnya.

Air mengangguk. Api menunduk dalam. Keduanya lalu terdiam lagi, cukup lama, hingga Api akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Air.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Api.

Air menatap langit, lalu meliriknya, "Gak ada alasan khusus sih." Jawabnya.

Api mengepalkan tangannya, "Dasar orang gak jelas," ucapnya.

Air menatapnya tajam, lalu mendengus kemudian mencengkram kepala Api yang ditutupi topi kuat-kuat.

"Argh! Sakit! Lepaskan!" teriak Api tidak terima.

Air tidak berniat melepaskan cengkramannya dan masih menatap Api tajam. Api meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Air.

Air menghela napas panjang, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kepala Api, sebagai ganti ia melepaskan topi pemuda itu dan mengacak rambutnya.

Api berseru tidak terima dan menepis tangan Air.

"Hah—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Rambutku jadi berantakan! Akh—kepalaku!" seru Api sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Air menatap topi Api yang ia pegang, membalik-balikkannya. Lalu melepas topi yang ia pakai sendiri dan membandingkannya. Api segera merebut topinya dan segera memakainya. Tapi, Air segera menghentikannya. Api menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan dipakai dulu topinya, entar aku gak bisa nyium kamu…" ucap Air.

Api terkejut mendengarnya dan wajahnya memerah, "A—apa?"

"Jangan dipakai topinya, aku enggak bisa nyium kamu nanti." ulang Air.

Wajah Api semakin memerah, "A—a—"

Air menggenggam pegangan ayunan yang tadi di naiki Api, mengukung Api dengan kedua tangannya. Api tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, kakinya melangkah mundur dan malah jatuh terduduk di atas ayunan.

Air terkekeh, di dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Api. Melepaskan topi yang dipakai Api sekali lagi lalu mencium keningnya.

"A—wa-wa-wa—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Api, menyentuh bekas kecupan Air.

"Menciummu." Jawab Air.

"I—iya aku tau. Tapi kenapa?" wajah Api semakin memerah.

"Karena ingin."

Api terperanjat, "Cuma itu?" tanyanya.

Air menggeleng.

Api menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Ucap Air, diangkatnya tubuh Api agar pemuda itu berdiri.

Api membulatkan matanya, berikutnya, wajahnya kembali memanas.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat Api, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padamu." Ucap Air.

Api melongo, otaknya mulai memproses apa yang dikatakan Air padanya. Air menghela napas.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Air.

"Ah?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ulangnya.

Mulut Api terbuka, lalu mengatup, dan ia menatap Air tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda," ucap Api.

Air menggeleng. Api mengaitkan jari-jarinya, menunduk, tak berani menatap Air.

"Aku—aku—," Api terdiam, berpikir.

Air mengangkat dagu Api, memaksa pemuda itu menampakkan wajahnya. Dan ia tertegun melihat wajah Api memerah sempurna.

"—juga.." lanjut Api.

"Hmmm?"

"Aku juga.." ucap Api, dipeluknya Air.

Air tertegun lagi karena tiba-tiba dipeluk olehnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Api.

"Huweee.. Syukurlah.. aku pikir aku harus menyerah menyukaimu…Hiks.." ucap Api.

Air terkekeh, lalu tersenyum lebar. Di elusnya kepala pemuda itu.

"Air.. Air… Air…"

Air menarik kepala Api yang sesenggukan di lehernya dan menatap wajah itu.

"Apaan, kau butuh minum?" tanya Air.

Plak.

Api menamparnya. Air kembali lagi menatap Api dan terkekeh. Pipi Api bagai disesaki ikan buntal.

"Nggak lucu." Jawab Api.

Air tersenyum kecil , diciumnya bibir Api.

"Hummphh.." Api membulatkan matanya, terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Air.

Air masih menciumnya, Api mau tak mau memejamkan matanya. Lama mereka berciuman hingga Air melepaskan ciumannya.

Api membuka matanya, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ditatapnya Air dengan malu.

"Ahahah, kau itu lucu sekali sih." Ucap Air lalu mencubit pipi Api.

Api menepis tangan Air kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, ya," Air membuka tasnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas itu, lalu menunjukkannya pada Api.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari bermain lotre beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Air, menunjukkan dua lembar tiket masuk taman bermain pada Api, "Kau mau?"

Api menerima dua lembar tiket itu, dan terkejut senang, "Kau serius?" tanya Api.

Air mengangguk.

Api tersenyum lebar, "Aku mau!" serunya.

Air tersenyum.

"Besok minggu! Ya?" tanya Api.

Air mengangguk, "Boleh."

Api tersenyum bahagia, ia meloncat dan memeluk Air erat, "Aku sayang kamu.."

"Iya, aku juga." Ucap Air.

.

.

.

END, GA ADA EPILOG/DIGAMPARREADERS

/CAPSLOCKKEGENCETHALI/DISETRUM

Oke, saya balik lagi, bawa AirxApi lagi.

Btw, Air di ff saya jadi banyak bicara ya, saya gak bisa ngontrolnya, haha :D yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi.

Thanks buat yang udah baca~ review please? /kedip-kedip bareng Api dan Taufan ;3


End file.
